This invention relates to the cleaning and/or sterilizing or disinfecting of contact lenses. In particular the invention relates to apparatus in which the cleaning and/or sterilizing or disinfecting of the lenses is effected by immersing the lenses in a sterilizing or saline solution or antiseptic fluid and subjecting the lenses to ultrasonic vibrations. By the term "cleansing" the applicant includes the terms "cleaning and/or sterilizing or disinfecting".
To avoid eye infections it is highly desirable that contact lenses be thoroughly cleaned and sterilized or disinfected at regular intervals. Some systems have proposed immersing the lenses in a cleaning or sterilizing liquid and also heating the liquid. Such systems have not proved very satisfactory in practice.
It has also been proposed to use ultrasonic vibrations to assist but the apparatus used has generally been rather bulky and complicated. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a relatively simple and readily portable apparatus for conducting this type of cleaning and/or sterilization or disinfecting of contact lenses.